Give me a Sign
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: After Danny finds Steve, both men are in a fight for their lives. Sequel to Just Another Day in Hawaii...
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is the sequel to Just Another Day in Hawaii. I am not sure how often I can update, I want to get a few chapters done before I put up another, so please don't get mad if updates are sporadic. Thanks :D**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Five Days Ago…**

**Halawa Correctional Facility...**

He stood in line, tray in hand, standing behind a tall, blond man. This plan wasn't great, didn't have a high success rate, but he needed to get out. They hadn't learned their lessons, he had to teach them. If it was the last thing he did, he'd teach them.

The cafeteria worker, Gibson, slapped a pile of goop onto his tray. He smiled slightly, gave Gibson a pleasant, "Thank you," and turned to head to a table. He caught the eye of another inmate, nodding his way. He nodded back, slowly looking down at his lunch.

He continued toward his table, sitting across from someone who had made it quite clear he didn't like him. He readied himself for what was about to happen, never having been in a fight before (unless he counted the reason he ended up in jail), and stood up.

He received a cautious look from his lunch mate, seconds before he collected his tray and slammed it into the other man's face. The tray probably didn't hurt him, it was made of plastic, but the act did surprise the man, but only for a few seconds.

The fist that connected with his face felt like a brick… connecting with his face. He was stunned for a total of six seconds, enough time for his accomplice to take a swing at another guy. That guy's friend took offense to that, dishing out his own hit. The single hit led to an all out brawl.

He rolled away from his opponent's swinging leg, barely avoiding a foot to the face. As the guy took another swing, he was grabbed from behind and thrown into a close by table. On the ground, the other man was offered a hand, taking it, and both guys started maneuvering around guards and inmates.

It was a close call, a few times they were nearly attacked, but both managed to get away. In a matter of minutes they were running outside, sirens wailing, and were halfway down the street before either one stopped to take catch their breath.

"I…I can't believe that worked," his accomplice said with his hands on his knees.

"I-it should g-give us a h-head start," he responded wiping his forehead, gasping for breath. He wasn't used to doing stuff like this.

"I'm Patrick O'Riley by the way," the other man said holding out his hand.

"Nicolas," he replied, "Nicolas Bates…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Present Day...**

Ringing woke him. Shrill ringing that only made him want to throw his phone across the room. He knew who it was, the same person who had called him three dozen times since he took off a week ago. The same person who left the same message: '_Just __come __home __Steve.__You __know __how __much __I __hate __Hawaii __and __having __to __chase __you __around __this __whole, __frigging __pineapple __invested __state __is __pissing __me __off.__"_ It wasn't always the exact words, but Steve got the gist.

He didn't even know why he was keeping his phone on, other than a small part of him just wanted to know it was there. Just in case he needed it. Or needed someone else…

He rolled over onto his side as his phone stopped ringing, checking the clock on the motel's nightstand. It was a quarter to four; he had gotten a full two hours sleep. It was an improvement; at least he wasn't awoken by the nightmares this time.

He picked his phone up, scrolling through his missed calls, and sure enough Danny's face popped up. He didn't bother listening to the message, just put his phone back on the nightstand and got out of bed.

He did some quick stretches before pulling on a pair of running shoes. He headed out of his room, double checking that he locked the door and had the key, before he started jogging away from the motel.

It had been his morning routine for so long, either jogging or surfing first thing in the morning, that it had become habit. Plus, running helped him clear his head after a rough night. And he had some rough ones since the incident with Bates.

He tried not to think about it, to shove it down with everything else that had been bothering him, but after the things he experienced, the things he saw, he couldn't let it go. Bates had left him broken. He hated to admit it but it was true. So broken he left his team, his family behind.

It hurt, knowing what he did to them, but he was too screwed up to be around them. Hell, he could barely trust half of them. And the one he could trust, the one he asked not to follow him, had given up time with his little girl to try and track him down. He didn't deserve to be found.

Steve turned the corner, a block and a half from his motel, slamming into someone. He fell to the ground; scraping his bare leg on the sidewalk, hearing someone swear as they, too, fell.

"Sorry," he muttered pushing himself to his feet.

"You better be frigging sorry," a familiar voice responded. Steve looked up, or down, at who was talking, feeling his stomach clench in surprise. He had done it, Danny had found him…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny looked up at his partner in shock. After almost five days of searching, he was delayed two days waiting for Rachel to get home, he had finally found Steve by literally running into him. Now that he found Steve, all he wanted to do was punch the SEAL in the face.

"Do you have any idea how long have I been looking for you?" Danny snapped throwing his hands out.

"Nice to see you, too, Danno," Steve muttered letting out a breath.

"I mean you don't call, you don't write," Danny continued to rant. "It was almost like you were trying to avoid us."

"I didn't want you…"

"…finding you?" Williams finished for his partner. "Well, guess what, I did." Steve flashed him a look of annoyance. "Don't give me that look, Steven. Instead of asking for help you take off. Who the hell does that? No, I'll tell you who does that, stubborn bastard SEALs such as yourself. Too proud to get help from their friends…" Danny was cut off by his phone ringing.

"What?" he snapped barely registering the squealing of tires somewhere down the road.

"_Danny, __he __escaped,__"_ Kono said quickly getting his attention.

"Who?" he asked seconds before Steve shouted, "Danny, look out!" Danny turned, eyes widening at the car heading towards him…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I swear this won't turn into another kidnapping story. I have written too many and I need to break free from those. So, no kidnapping for now.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please tell me what you think, and thanks for waiting until I actually had a decent enough plot.**

**I own nothing...**

**PEACE OUT...**

**P.S. For those who don't remember Patrick O'Riley was from my first ever 5-0 story Confined. He was the brother of the dude who kidnapped Danny... Yep, I have come full circle :)**

**Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello? Danny?" Kono yelled into the phone, worry pulsing through her veins. She had heard squealing tires, a familiar shout, and then the phone just went dead. She hung up, attempting to call the blond detective again, but he didn't answer.

"What's going on?" Chin questioned stepping away from the giant computer console in the middle of the room and moving toward her. Kono turned to face her cousin, hurriedly recapping what had just happened. When she finished speaking he turned and headed toward his laptop.

"I'm going to try and track his cell phone," Chin said as his fingers flew across the keys.

"I thought I heard Steve's voice," Kono said and Chin looked up, something flashing across his eyes. She didn't have time to pinpoint what that was exactly before he returned to his task. It was quiet for a few seconds, Chin concentrating on his work, but finally he looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?" Kono asked feeling as if a ice cube had slid into her stomach.

"I can't find Danny," he replied looking down at his screen.

"Try Steve," Kono suggested shrugging, trying to staunch the panic she was feeling. They were out there, she knew they were, Chin Ho had to find them. Her cousin didn't look her way, but did as she said, only to shake his head. "You can't find either of them?"

"Either their phones are off…"

"Or they're in trouble…"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny glanced over a Steve, jolting when the van hit a bump. McGarrett hadn't moved in a good ten minutes, but he could barely keep the flicker of pain off his face every time the vehicle rocked back and forth. The van may have only clipped him, but Danny knew Steve didn't get away injury free. Though, asking Steve if he were okay would only result in a lie.

"Hey, McGarrett, wake up," a voice said from up front. "You don't want to miss the fun." Danny couldn't believe both had escaped. Kono had only said 'he', he figured she meant Bates, but to see O'Riley. Patrick frigging O'Riley, the reason Danny and Steve ended up in this mess to begin with, was like a stab to the gut.

"Shut up, O'Riley," Bates snarled maneuvering the van down another bumpy back road, trees looming up, all around them. O'Riley glared Bates' way, but otherwise kept silent, turning to face forward again.

Danny looked back at Steve, noticing McGarrett had his eyes locked on Danny's, silently beckoning him to his side. Williams carefully scooted across the van floor, not an easy feat with his hands bound behind his back, and stopped within inches of Steve.

"What?" he hissed glancing behind him to see that Bates and O'Riley had engaged in a heated argument over which way to go.

"On the count of three," Steve started in a low voice, wincing again as the hit another bump. "On the count of three, you and I are going to kick the back door open."

"What?" Danny balked barely managing to keep his voice low. A part of him did jump for joy, the plan sounding a lot like Steve's other crazy ideas. Almost like the old Steve was trying to make a comeback. "Are you insane?"

"Just do it," Steve snapped and carefully moved so he was facing the door, glancing behind him at their two captors, revealing the left side of his face. It was coated in blood from when he hit the ground, the cut a nasty shade of reddish purple. Danny knew the eye would most likely end up swollen.

"Fine," Williams grumbled moving so he mirrored Steve's position.

"Okay, one," Steve whispered readying his legs. Danny couldn't help but wonder if this would be good for McGarrett's injuries. "Two." This was going to hurt him, too, Danny knew it. He wasn't a freaky SEAL, he didn't have the leg strength of Superman. He was more like Batman, able to save people but still had the ability to be hurt without the aid of a green rock. "Three."And they kicked out together, in sync, their feet slamming into the van.

A testament to how hurriedly the two convicts stole their vehicle, they ended up jacking a van with a broken latch. The doors swung open, getting Bates' and O'Riley's attention. Steve's bound hands grabbed Danny's arm, just as O'Riley pulled out a gun, and he hurtled both he and Danny out of the van.

They bounced a couple times, Danny ending up biting his tongue and having the air knocked from his lungs. He must have smashed his head into something, the world going white for a few seconds before he felt hands grab his arm.

He was hauled to his feet and was blindly dragged away from where he landed. His ears were ringing, but he was fairly certain someone was talking to him. As sound and sight slowly came back, he heard Steve saying, "Come on, Danny, walk. Faster."

He stumbled over his own feet, but managed to get moving. He was surprised to see Steve's hands unbound, but annoyed that his were still behind his back.

"Speed up," Steve hissed as Danny became aware of feet crashing after him.

"Aren't you a ninja?" Williams questioned spitting blood out of his mouth. "Take them out." Steve didn't respond, Danny not finding that reassuring at all. They continued through the woods, the footsteps getting closer, until Steve pulled Danny off their makeshift path.

"Where are we going?" Danny hissed looking around for snakes. Jungles had snakes, poisonous snakes. Snakes that could kill him; dying by a snake wasn't in the cards for today. Maybe tomorrow if it didn't rain.

"In here," Steve whispered pushing Danny into a barely visible cave-like thing. It had a low ceiling; _both_ men had to duck so they didn't hit their heads. Steve swept the area quickly, probably looking for those poisonous snakes (Danny readied himself to stomp the crap out of one if it should happen to appear), but finally deemed it worthy of a hiding place.

Steve settled against the wall, Danny realizing now that the adrenaline was running low both were worse for wear. Williams was actually kind of dizzy, his head pounding against his skull. Carefully, he lowered himself next to Steve, resting his head on his knee.

"Don't lie to me," he started getting Steve's attention.

"What?" the SEAL questioned opening his good eye, letting his head loll across the rocky wall.

"How hurt are you?" Danny continued as if Steve hadn't said anything, lifting his head. "Because I know you could have taken both those guys, gun or no gun. So, tell me, now."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Steve pushed away from the wall and said, "Let me untie your hands."

"Damn it, Steve," Danny protested as his partner pushed him forward, using the small amount of light from the opening to help untie him. It took a few seconds, but finally the rope came free. As Danny made to move his arms forward, pain seared his left shoulder and he cried out. Only, it was cut off when a hand covered his mouth.

Footsteps crashed past them. One set stopped for a second, Danny almost certain he had heard or found them, but then he kept going. Once they were gone, Steve let him go and whispered, "You alright?"

"Am I…? Am I alright?" he snapped rounding on his partner. "I'm pretty fricking far from alright, Steven. You're lying to me, I think my shoulder is messed up, I can't see straight…" he trailed off when he noticed Steve wince, his hand going to his ribs. "What?" Danny asked suddenly worried. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

The worry turned to anger and Danny nearly punched Steve in the face. But he refrained, instead pushing himself up. "So, you have any idea how to get us out of here?" Danny asked waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, he continued speaking, "I mean, apparently your ninja skills aren't working, because you were hit by a car before you pushed us out of a moving vehicle. The same vehicle, might I add, that hit you.

"But no, Steve, keep lying to me. Keep telling me you are okay. I don't mind. Why would I? It's not like we're friends or anything. Nope, we were never partners. Because a partner doesn't up and leave when things get too heavy for him to handle. Isn't that right Steve?" he still hadn't gotten an answer. "Steve?" Danny turned, his stomach tightening at the sight.

Steve was slumped against the wall, unmoving. "Steve!" he exclaimed moving across the cave floor, kneeling next to his partner. He placed his hand on Steve's neck, finding a slow pulse where one should be.

"At least you're alive, you idiot," Danny muttered lightly tapping Steve's face. "Now, wake up." he tapped Steve a bit harder. "Damn it, Steve, wake up.

"If I have to carry your ass through the woods, I'll kill you," Danny snapped but still didn't get a response. "Just great. Yeah, Steve, you take a nap while we are being chased by two guys who HATE us. Yeah, that's the best idea." His words were just that, words. He was trying to staunch the worry that was gnawing at his stomach. Not only were he and Steve injured, but the SEAL was unconscious. And it didn't help that their phones were in pieces, in a town whose name Danny couldn't remember.

The only upside would be if someone managed to see them, but since it was only four when they were taken, the chances were very slim. They were completely and utterly alone. Not the reunion Danny was expecting, and this time he couldn't entirely blame Steve…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

He was standing in the middle of the jungle. He knew he was supposed to be doing something, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what that was exactly. All he knew was that he was surrounded by trees, and he had been with Danny…

_Oh __crap,_ where was Danny? He turned in a circle, looking for his friend. He had to be there, Steve remember him being there. He made to call out, but his partner's name died on his lips when he noticed something in the distance.

"Steve," he heard the thing whisper. "Steve."

"Hello?" he called squinting at it. "Danny?"

"Steve," it whispered again and began moving. He started after it, calling out to it again. It moved further away from him, McGarrett sped up trying to catch it. When he finally did he realized it wasn't an 'it.' It was a person. A familiar person.

"Mom?" he whispered furrowing his eyebrows. That's when he realized what was going on. Shaking his head, he slowly backed away.

"What's the matter, Stevie, don't you love me?" she questioned moving toward him, her skin slowly beginning to darken and crisp, almost like she had been placed in an oven for too long. His nose stung when the smell of burnt flesh wafted through the air.

"No," he shook his head, backing away from her, "no."

"Because I love you," she said and jumped at him, arms wide, as she burst into flames…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I, uh, yeah. Sorry, I'm running on static...**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter. You guys rock and I appreciate the support.**

**Since it's been a while since I wrote for Five-0, if anybody is OOC please let me know. I have been in a NCIS frenzy for so long, that the Five-0 characters ended up buried. I am trying to dig them out of the depths of my cluttered brain... Oh, I think I found Steve :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, thanks again for reading, and drop a comment if you can.**

**I own nothing recognizable**

**PEACE OUT...**

**P.S. Not entirely certain if the van thing is possible with one kick, but I am going with the fact that this is fiction and not real life. So, please refrain from telling me it's not possible. Please :)**

**P.P.S. I realize there are no snakes, in the wild, in Hawaii. I was making a joke about Danny being paranoid. So, blame it on a concussion on Danny's part and lack of sleep on mine...**

**OK, now I'm going...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday :)**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny tried waking Steve a few more times before settling against the wall. As his anger and worry fought for attention, clearing the fog from his concussed brain, he slowly started to realize that his irrational fear of snakes trying to bite him was just that: irrational. Very irrational in fact; there were no snakes in Hawaii. Shaking his head, he turned his attention elsewhere.

He let his eyes settle on Steve, wondering just how many blows the guy could take before he didn't get back up. He thought getting injected with PCP and seeing God knew what would have been one step towards making Steve more human. Danny should have known that wasn't going to happen. This was Steve McGarrett, he never did things the normal way.

"Hello?" the muttering had Danny's eyebrows furrowing. "Danny?" Williams moved closer to the SEAL, wondering if he were awake. Maybe his head wound was worse than Danny thought. Maybe he forgot Danny was with him. Maybe…

"Mom?"

"What?" Did Steve just say what Danny thought he said? "Hey, Steve, wake up." Williams attempted to try and wake his friend a second time.

"No," McGarrett whispered tossing his head back and forth. "No."

"Steve," Danny said a little louder carefully shaking his partner's shoulder. "Come on, Steve."

"NO!" Steve jolted awake, knocking Danny backwards. Pain spiked through Williams' left arm when he hit the cave wall. He sat frozen for a second, just studying the SEAL. Steve's eyes were wide in uncharacteristic fear, his face unnaturally pale, his body was shaking, and he was breathing heavily.

"Steve," Danny said in a quiet voice. The same voice he used when Gracie had a nightmare. The same voice someone would use to avoid getting murdered by a freaked out Navy SEAL.

Danny cautiously moved across the cave, holding his arm. He dared not touch the SEAL. Again, he was trying to avoid the whole 'being murdered' thing.

"Steve, you're okay," Danny continued in a breathless voice. "It was a dream." There was a sense of déjà vu that rolled through Danny. This scene was playing out almost exactly like the day Steve took off. Save for the fact that they were in a cave and not Steve's house.

It took several moments for Steve to calm down. His breathing slowed to a normal speed, and he had controlled his shaking for the most part. His hands were the only things left quaking. His face was still pale, but at least he had been able to push the fear away.

Steve cleared his throat, leaning against the wall. His face contorted with pain for a second, but his SEAL mentality managed to clear that away, too. He sniffed once, swiped at his bottle blue eyes, and asked in a hoarse voice, "What happened?"

Danny almost started ranting, there was so much he wanted to say, but he knew this wasn't the time. So, he sucked in a breath, pushed his anger away, and slowly said, "You passed out, had a dream."

"A dream?" confusion crossed the SEAL's face. "W-where are…?" he looked around the cave, realization suddenly dawning on him. He grabbed his head for a second before lowering his hand.

"What was the dream about?" Danny questioned carefully after a brief moment of silence. Their relationship may have not been 'touchy feely,' but this was one thing that really needed to be talked about. Steve was having dreams about his mother, and Danny doubted that she was the only subject. He remembered the last time he had witnessed Steve waking from a dream. The way he had reacted to Grace was not a normal Steve reaction. It wasn't even in the ballpark of Steve reactions.

McGarrett cleared his throat again, "We should move out." He slowly pulled himself to his feet, shear will the only thing keeping him up.

"Whoa Steve," Danny protested pushing himself up. The cave tilted, but it straightened out a second later. "Where do you suppose we go? I mean, you had to be half out of it when you led us here. I don't doubt you could find us a way back to the van, without Heckle and Jekyll finding us, but if your ass passes out again I'm not going to be much help."

"We can't stay here," Steve pointed out calmly, Danny noticing his partner's hand unconsciously reaching out to grope the wall. "They'll be back, and when they do, I'd much rather have back up."

"Oh, you? Calling for backup? Somebody better alert the press." Steve ignored Danny and started toward the exit. "Hey," Danny called after him. Once Steve checked for their pursuers, he ducked out of the cave. Grumbling under his breath, Danny followed him.

"You going to set up a bunch of SEAL booby traps? Maybe go all Rambo again?" McGarrett didn't respond. He stopped, letting his sharp eyes scan the ground, probably looking for any sign indicating which way they had come.

"I mean, you _are _injured," Danny continued. "Not that you'll admit it, but I know you are. So, I doubt you'd do the tree trunk thing, again."

They kept going. A couple times McGarrett had to stop. Sometimes it was to check directions, other times it was because he was in pain. But every time, before Danny could ask him if he were okay, Steve would push on as if nothing had happened. Danny was starting to get irritated.

"I think we're lost," Williams announced after fifteen minutes of silence. He was certain they had passed that tree several times. Or maybe it was that tree. _Why the hell do all these trees look the same?_

Steve turned, threw Danny a glare, and continued walking. They fell silent again, Danny checking his watch only to realize it was broken. Fantastic, just another thing that had gotten broken since he decided to come after…

A shot rang out, whizzing past Danny's ear. "Shit," he heard Steve whisper and both guys sped up, crashing through the woods. A second shot sounded, this one damn near hit Danny in the elbow. He wasn't sure who was shooting-Bates or O'Riley-but they were either very lucky or very good shots. It was only a matter of time before he or Steve were actually hit by a bullet.

Steve made a sharp left and skidded to a halt. Danny nearly slammed into him and shouted, "Why the hell are you…?" his words died on his lips at the sight. They had taken a wrong turn. No, correction, _Steve_ had taken a wrong turn. Danny just stupidly followed him.

The cliff had to be thirty feet at the most. A river flowed lazily below them, five or six jagged rocks scattered across the bed. They were screwed, there was no doubt about that, and there pursuers were gaining.

"Got any bright ideas Super SEAL?" Danny questioned as another bullet sliced through the air, implanting itself into a tree a half a foot from Danny. Without replying Steve glanced behind him, took a breath, faced forward, and jumped.

"Steve!"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I am so sorry this took me forever to update. Those holidays just sneak up on ya, don't they? :D**

**I know this isn't long, and I promise the next chapter will be longer. And Chin and Kono will make an appearance. I just wanted to update something so you guys didn't think I abandoned you :)**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter.**

**I do not own anything recognizable (though, I did find Danny and Chin in my cluttered brain) and I've gotta go**

**Thanks for reading**

**PEACE OUT...**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve landed on a narrow ledge five or six feet below the cliff's edge. For a split second he thought he was going to fall, but he managed to grab a rock to keep his balance. He was surprised the ledge held his weight, thought for sure he was going to plummet to the rocks below. Now, he just had to get Danny to jump, too

"Steve!" he heard Danny yell as his face appeared above him. A surprised expression crossed Danny's face, only to be wiped away by another bullet narrowly missing him. Steve beckoned Danny to jump down. For a split second, he thought his partner was going to argue, but figured another bullet made him change his mind.

Danny glanced behind him for a nanosecond before leaping over the edge. He barely landed on the narrow ledge when his foot slipped. He fell over the side, and for a heart stopping second Steve's brain went blank.

But just as quickly, his SEAL training kicked in and he dove forward, hooking his foot around a heavy boulder. He blindly snatched out, grabbing Danny by the arm. A scream tore itself from Danny's lips, but Steve pushed it to the back of his head. His only goal was to haul his partner back onto the ledge.

"Hold on," he said and pulled with all his might. His ribs were screaming in pain, his vision screwed up as his head throbbed nastily, but he wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up. This was Danny's life; he held Danny's life in his hands. He couldn't screw up like he did with his father.

"Hold on," he repeated and heaved Danny over the lip. He dragged him into an alcove between two rocks just as he heard Bates and O'Riley stop at the top of the cliff.

"They wouldn't survive that. Besides, I heard one of them screamed," O'Riley's voice wafted down. Steve could Danny shaking against him, but couldn't check on him until he knew they weren't been hunted.

"You don't know McGarrett," Bates replied slowly.

"Uh-huh," O'Riley muttered in a doubtful voice.

"Come on." Steve heard them walk away, waited a few more seconds, and then looked down at Danny.

His face was paper white and he was breathing heavily. His jaw was clenched and he was still shaking.

"What's wrong?" Steve battled the worry rolling through his stomach, not helping the nausea he already felt from his head wound. His ribs still felt like he had taken several, swift kicks to them.

"M-my shoulder," Danny stammered gesturing toward his left shoulder.

"Let's get your jacket off," Steve said settling Danny's right side against the rock. Danny unzipped his sweatshirt, and with some difficulty the two guys managed to get his arm out of the sleeve. Steve pulled Danny's t-shirt sleeve away from his shoulder. It was purple with an odd lump sticking out.

"It's okay, you just dislocated it. I can fix this."

"Of course you can. It's probably one of the 'other skills' on your resume. Just under jumping blindly off a cliff and hanging people off buildings."

"Will you let that go," Steve snapped shaking his head.

"No, I will not let it go! There is a difference between protocol and crazy you sadistic…"

"Lie down," McGarrett cut Danny off mid-rant. They really did not have time for one of Danny's drawn out tirades.

"What, I am not…"

"Lie down," he repeated and, grumbling, Danny did as he was told.

"Okay, I am going to need you to relax."

"Ha, fat chance."

Steve chose to ignore Danny's sarcastic comment. Instead he focused on the problem at hand. "The only way I can get your shoulder back into socket is if you relax first." Danny threw him a dirty look. "Breath in," McGarrett instructed, once again ignoring his partner. Danny sighed dramatically but sucked in a deep breath. "Good, now out."

Rolling his eyes, Williams blew it out. They continued the breathing exercises for a few minutes, but Steve could tell they weren't working. So, he decided to try a different approach.

"Sit up."

"Okay, you are becoming infuriating," Danny snapped pushing himself up, holding his arm.

"Shut up," Steve grumbled as he took Danny's arm between his hands. "Here's what you are going to do. Pull your arm back." he gently pulled Williams' arm back; the other guy wincing with pain, trying desperately to keep himself from crying out. "And pretend you are throwing a baseball."

Steve let Danny's arm go, the latter throwing the former a cautious look before he did as he was told. The flash of relief that spread across his face told McGarrett the bone had slid back into place.

"Great," he said getting to his feet, his vision swimming for a second. It took all his will power not to grab hold of the cliff wall.

"You okay?" Danny's voice asked and Steve nodded once. He looked down at Danny, offering him his hand. "I got it," Williams grumbled batting the hand away with his good arm. He used the same arm to push himself to his feet. "If you're going to lie to me at least do it better," he snapped before looking around.

"Here, use your jacket for a sling," Steve suggested picking the jacket up, letting Danny's last comment slide. He was thrown another dirty look, but he and Steve managed to get the jacket on, leaving his left arm out of the sleeve. Steve zipped the jacket up, continuing to ignore the grumbles. Once Danny's arm was held in place, Steve backed away from him.

"How are we getting down, now, Super SEAL?" he asked turning to look at Steve. "I don't see a trail. And I doubt we'll survive that fall." He pointed over the cliff. "What do you suppose we do, huh? Climb down? Because I doubt either one of us can climb down this…"

Steve tuned Danny out, moving towards the edge of the cliff, noticing a smoother incline. If they were careful, they could easily walk down to the ledge below. Steve could spot a small trail leading off that ledge.

"Are you even listening to me?" Danny's voice snapped him back to reality and he turned to look at his partner.

"We can go this way," he said ignoring Danny again. "Come on." And he slowly started walking down the narrow trail. He heard Danny swear above him before he slowly started following.

The walk down was almost silent. Steve could hear Danny mumbling under his breath, catching the certain phrases: "_Such a moron" _and "_Should have left him missing." _It was a bunch of meaningless mumble jumble that he was used to; though, he wouldn't admit it aloud, he missed the shorter man's rants. It was sort of refreshing to hear them again.

While Danny ranted and raved, Steve tried really hard to ignore all his aches and pains. Hauling a hundred and fifty odd pounds onto a cliff while injured hadn't helped Steve in the slightest. In fact, he could hardly ignore them like he usually did. And his vision was screwing up again, nausea rolling through him.

_It's a few more feet, Steve,_ he told himself. _Just a few more feet; you've travelled further than that with worse injuries. Don't give up, come on._

"If we fall, I am killing you," he heard Danny growl.

They didn't fall, Steve's feet hitting flatter ground almost half a dozen minutes later. It was lucky for Steve, as a second wave of nausea attacked him he bent over the cliff to vomit. He would have fallen forward had Danny not grabbed him and hauled him back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Danny shouted settling Steve against a rock. "What the hell?"

Steve could taste blood on his lips, his nausea still clinging to him. He was aware of the chills wracking his body, but he couldn't quite remember when the temperature dropped.

"Okay, I am going to ask you again," Danny started slowly, crouching down to Steve's eye level. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Steve snapped pushing Danny away from him and getting to his feet. "We've gotta keep going. Come on." They couldn't give up now, Steve wouldn't let them give up now._ Never give up, never back down. _He wasn't losing Danny because he was injured. He refused to.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny watched Steve walk down the trail, knowing he was not fine. He was on one of his 'too proud to ask for help' kicks, and Danny knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer until he passed out.

Danny recalled checking Steve for injuries when he passed out in the cave. He had noticed some bruising across his left side, but had thought it was a few cracked ribs. Obviously jumping down six feet hadn't helped his cracked ribs. There was a chance they were broken now, maybe he had internal bleeding.

Williams tried to see if McGarrett was holding himself differently. He thought he saw Steve curl his arm around his stomach, but it could have been to avoid hitting it on the rocks. That still didn't explain the fact that he vomited blood.

If Steve didn't want to be honest with Danny, that was fine, but if his stupidity got Danny killed, Williams was taking the SEAL with him.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

The call came in around noon. Chin had been running traces on Danny's and Steve's phones again, but he was still coming up with nothing. The only reason he was running Steve's cell was because he had been with Danny. Chin wasn't exactly happy with Steven J. McGarrett at that moment.

His cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered, "Yeah, Kelly."

"_I think we have a lead,"_ Scotty said on the other end. "_An older woman called in about seeing two guys get ushered into a van. Their descriptions match Williams and McGarrett."_

"Where does she live?" Scotty gave him the address and Chin hung up. He rushed towards Kono's office, her head popping up when he threw the door open. "We might have a lead."

Kono nodded and, no questions asked, pushed herself to her feet. She followed Chin out of the building, taking her keys from her pocket. "You're driving," she said tossing him the keys.

"Got it, Cuz," Chin replied catching them in midair. Silently he hoped the lead panned out, if only for Danny's sake.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Hey all :)**

**So, I am in an annoyed mood right now. Don't worry about why, I just felt like sharing my mood with those who bother to read my author's notes :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this chapter. You guys are awesome and I hope to hear from you guys again.**

**So, keep reading, I hope you enjoyed this, and I own nothing.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was trying to find the bright side to this whole experience. There had to be one, right? They had been attacked, thrown into a van, then jumped out of _said_ van, shot at, and fallen off a cliff. Somewhere in that long list of crap had to be bright side.

"There's no bright side," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"What?" Steve questioned absentmindedly, eyes scanning the area as he walked.

"I said 'Do you want to rest a minute?'" Williams asked watching the back of Steve's head.

"We can't," Steve responded sharply and continued forward. The trail had led them to the bottom of the cliff, and both guys had been following the water for a few hours. Steve told Danny it was their best chance of getting out of the jungle, but Danny wasn't so sure he should be trusting Steve's judgment right now.

"Steve, seriously, five minutes isn't going to matter."

"Danny, I'm fine," Steve snapped whirling around. He lost his balance; Danny's reflexes the only thing keeping him from totally collapsing. Though, since Williams only had one working arm and Steve weighed fifty plus pounds more than him, the shorter man had to lower both himself and his partner to the ground.

Worry gripped Danny's stomach at the sight of his partner. McGarrett was paper white, he was still shaking despite the sweat trailing down his face, and he looked so close to passing out. Danny knew the only reason Steve had been continuing along was shear stubbornness.

"Whoa, there," he started untangling himself from Steve and leaning him against a nearby tree. "That's the second time you've almost collapsed." McGarrett opened his mouth. "And don't you _dare_ say 'I'm fine', McGarrett. Injured or now, I will kick your ass."

"M-maybe I need a minute," Steve admitted in a breathy voice, laying his head back, his eyes slipping closed.

"Fine, take your minute," Danny replied softly pushing himself up on his knees. "Just stay awake."

"Don't need to tell me twice," McGarrett muttered so quietly Danny almost missed it.

For a while they just stayed on the ground, the afternoon sunlight beating down on them. If Danny remembered correctly, from the few times he and his father went camping, they should look for a drinkable source of water soon. Steve wasn't doing well, that was obvious, and water would definitely help him.

"Okay, Super SEAL, we should get moving," Danny said nudging Steve's shoulder. At first, the SEAL didn't move, and Williams feared he had either passed out or died. But when Danny checked McGarrett's pulse-finding it thready and weak-the taller man began to stir.

Steve peeled his eyelids opened and he flashed Danny a confused look. He pushed himself away from the tree, his bottle blue eyes scanning the jungle. "W-where are we?" he questioned in a hoarse, semi-panicked voice.

"Shit," Danny muttered running a hand through his hair. "Okay, Steve, I need you to calm down and look at me."

"Why…?" a slight green hue spread across McGarrett's cheeks. He turned to the side, bloody vomit splattering across the ground.

"Steve!" Danny exclaimed stretching his hand out, towards Steve's shoulder.

"Leave me alone," McGarrett snapped pushing Williams away from him, again. Danny fell onto his left side, a sharp pain spearing his shoulder and causing him to cry out. Everything went white for several seconds. When Danny came back to himself, his worry turned to full blown panic.

Steve was gone…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

The lady who called in their lead owned a small antique shop. Kono followed her cousin into the shop, her eyes spotting the crime scene across the street. Local LEOs had the area blocked off with yellow tape, but they had long since packed up. The two cousins had already stopped by the police station and gotten their information plus the address of the witness.

"Ms. Ka'eo," Kono called as the bell rang over her shop's door, both moving across the floor of her shop.

"Are you here about those two young men?" a withered voice asked from behind Chin and Kono. They whirled around to see an older woman standing by the door. "I watched those horrible men hit that dark headed man with their vehicle, after he had pushed his friend out of the way," she continued before either cousin could say anything.

"What happened next?" Chin questioned gently, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"The blond man tried to check on his friend, but those awful men stopped him. They shoved both in the back of their van-but the blond did put up a fight-and they drove off." Her story matched what she told the LEOs, and Kono could tell the woman wasn't lying. "I called the police as soon as I could get to my phone, but I was too late."

"It's okay, Ms. Ka'eo," Kono said softly, feeling her stomach tighten with fear for Danny and Steve.

"Thank you," Chin stated and both turned to leave.

"You will find them, right?" Ka'eo called after them.

"Yeah, ma'am, we'll find them," Chin Ho responded turning to give her a reassuring smile. Kono could tell he was just saying it to make the woman feel better. He didn't know if they could find Danny and Steve, there was a chance they were already…

Kono cut that thought off. They were not dead. Just like before, when they had been missing, she had refused to give up on her friends. And this time wasn't any different. They _had_ to find them; they _were_ going to find them. Positive thoughts: that was all they needed. Positive thoughts.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

He had to stop, his breath puffing painfully from his lungs. Darkness was forming at the edges of his sight as he skidded to a halt, his legs turning to jelly. He dropped to the ground, lying back. He just needed to rest a minute-just a minute-and he'd be okay. And, hey, maybe he'd remember what he was doing in the jungle. Was he on a mission?

If he was, why was Danny with him? And where was Danny? Where was he? Panic griped his stomach, more nausea attacking him. His brain was so muddled it was any wonder he could navigate at all.

His vision was swimming, his throat was dry, and his stomach hurt. Steve knew it wasn't just the nausea causing the pain. Something was definitely wrong with him; he just couldn't remember what exactly.

He tried to get up, but it hurt to move. It hurt to do anything. His eyes slipped closed, but he didn't try to open them. He couldn't even if he tried. He was just so tired.

Slowly, against his will, he sunk into the darkness. Blissful, painless darkness.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Hey guys. I am updating this during Five-0... WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW (well, it was on when I uploaded the chapter onto Doc Manager)**

**Anyway, I want to thank you guys for the reviews last chapter, especially the readers who tried to make me feel better. They did the trick and I can't thank you guys enough :)**

**So, thanks also for alerting and favoriting, I do not own these guys, and I know these chapters haven't been very long. I am working on a lot of stuff, check my profile if you don't believe me. I don't want to give up on my stories, but when I'm working on five different plots... Ugh, I need to take a break :D**

**Anyhoo, I'm going to go. Thanks again for reading.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	6. Chapter 6

When Danny was nine his parents took him, his sisters, and his brother on a camping trip. On the way to the campsite, his father had given him one job: watch out for Matty. He knew he could do that job, he had been doing it since Matty was born, and promised his father he'd keep an eye on his little brother.

But even the best intentioned promises can be broken. Danny had taken Matty outside to play and his little brother wandered off. He had only turned his back for a second, just to see why his oldest sister was yelling at him. He had panicked, their father had gone to get wood and would be back any minute, and had searched all over looking for his brother. Lucky for him, he found Matty jumping around in a puddle and got him back before their dad showed up.

With Steve, however, it was a little more problematic. Steve wasn't a six year old boy looking for something to do because he was bored. Steve was a thirty-something SEAL who was internally bleeding, had a concussion, and was most likely doing more harm than good wandering around the woods.

And Danny wasn't panicked because his father would go berserk if he found out Matty was missing. He was panicked because if he didn't find Steve in time, he could end up with a chest full of lead. O'Riley may have been ready to give up, but Danny knew Bates wouldn't. Not until someone ended up dead.

If he had his way, O'Riley and Bates would be the ones getting carried out of the jungle in body bags. But the rate he and Steve were going, there was a chance it could be one of them. Danny sped up, calling Steve's name again. He had to find the over sized Sasquatch.

This time Danny couldn't fully blame Steve, either. There was a long trail of blame leading up to this situation and Danny's name was on some of it.

"Steve!" Danny shouted, his voice echoing off the trees, a few birds flying into the air. "Come on, Steve." Williams took a few more steps forward and tripped, going down hard. He jostled his already injured arm, nearly biting a hole in his lip to keep from crying out.

Danny scrambled up, looking around to see what he tripped on, his heart sinking to somewhere below his stomach when his blue eyes settled on a familiar heap.

"Steve," he said using his right arm to push himself up. He turned the SEAL over, his stomach clenching at the blue color across McGarrett's bloody lips. "Okay, buddy, please be alive," Danny whispered feeling around for a pulse. He was reminded of earlier except this time Steve didn't stir.

"You're alive," Williams commented when he found the same thready pulse; albeit weaker and faster than earlier. "Now, I need you to wake up," he said lightly tapping Steve's face. "Come on Super SEAL. Where's that stubbornness you're known for, huh?"

It took a couple seconds, but McGarrett finally stirred slightly, his eyelids fluttering. Slowly, they opened, and bottle blue orbs locked on Danny. A confused expression crossed his pale face, the SEAL visibly shaking despite the warm weather.

"Danny?" he breathed letting his blue eyes scan the area. "Where…?"

"You're okay, man," Danny said softly sitting back on his heels. "You're okay," he repeated laying his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"What happened?" McGarrett asked in a hoarse voice. He tried to sit up, but his face contorted with pain and he stayed down.

"You took off," Danny replied slowly. "Idiot move on your part, buddy. You could have hurt yourself worse." Steve's eyes drooped closed. "Hey, you stay awake, Steven," Williams snapped and the SEAL's eye flew open. "I can't carry your ass through the woods even if I had two working arms."

"I…I'm tired," Steve murmured running a shaking hand down his face.

"So am I, but I'm not complaining," Danny retorted without any bitterness in his voice. He was too worried to be his usual snarky self. He needed Steve to get up so they could get out of the jungle. If he could get McGarrett out of here, get him some help, he could come back with Chin, Kono, and a SWAT team to hunt down Bates and O'Riley.

"Get up, Steve," Williams said quietly. "Come on, I know you can do it."

McGarrett hesitated for a moment. It was the first time Danny had ever seen his partner unsure. But slowly, he sat up, Williams helping as best as he could, only to list to the side. Danny managed to catch the SEAL, feeling McGarrett shake against his shoulder.

"You're okay," Danny said quietly, letting his partner rest for a few moments.

"I'm good," Steve whispered pushing away from Danny.

"Sure you are," Williams replied unzipping his jacket. He shrugged it off, painfully freeing up his other arm.

"What are you…?"

"Helping you," Danny cut in, tossing his jacket to the side. He shoved himself to his feet, using both his arms to grab Steve under his arms. "Okay, on three I want you to use your legs to push up."

"But Danny…"

"Steve, seriously, for once in your life just listen to me, please." Danny wasn't sure if it was the 'please' or the fact that his SEAL stubbornness was kicking in again, but Steve slowly nodded and readied himself.

Danny knew this was going to hurt like a bitch, but he knew Steve was going to be in more pain, so he took a breath and pushed everything to the back of his head. "One," he whispered. "Two." _Stop thinking about the pain, _he snapped at himself. "Three."

With a great heave, Danny pulled while Steve pushed. Williams shoulder was screaming in pain, black spots were dancing across his vision, but he kept reminding himself Steve was worse off. _Think about Steve. Stop worrying about the pain._

On Steve's part, Danny didn't hear a peep out of his partner. The only indications he was in pain were the shudders wracking his body and the tension in his shoulders.

"You're doing good," Williams murmured when Steve was upright, the taller man leaning into the shorter one. Danny tried to ignore the throbbing in his shoulder as he and Steve started walking. "One step at a time," he said quietly. "Just one step at a time."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Chin managed to dig up some traffic cam footage. He watched as a van came speeding towards Danny. Steve clearly shouted his partner's name, pushing him out of the way. The van clipped the SEAL, sending him to the ground, his head cracking against the sidewalk.

Two guys got out of the van, Chin recognizing them right away. He already knew they were free, but seeing them in person made it ten times real. As they stalked towards Williams, he put up a major fight. O'Riley managed to get the upper hand, slamming his fist into Danny's stomach.

Stunned and winded, the shorter man was manhandled into the van. Steve was tossed in after him. As Bates ran around to the driver side, O'Riley hopped in the back and closed the doors. The van took off, heading west.

Chin turned the computer off, pushing himself to his feet. At least they had a direction to start. Though driving randomly west wasn't going to get them any closer to finding Danny and Steve. They had to track the van's movements, and in order to do that Chin had to get more traffic footage.

He talked to the head detective running the case, and soon had every single recording from around the time Steve and Danny were taken. Chin and Kono split the footage up, each one going through it, taking precise notes of the van's route.

"Okay, they started heading east here," Kono announced about twenty minutes later, "but then they turn down a back road and I lose them."

"It's something to go on," Chin responded closing his laptop. "Let's start retracing their steps." Kono nodded, following her cousin out of the small office they had commandeered.

Chin Ho may be angry with Steve, but the fact remains that he and Danny were still O'hana. And Chin didn't abandoned O'hana. He'd find them. If it was the last thing he did, he'd find them.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I'm having a very productive day today. I'm so proud of myself :D**

**Yeah, not a lot happens in this chapter, but I promise Bates and O'Riley will make another appearance soon.**

**So, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. You guys are awesome :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I own nothing, and catch ya in the next chapter.**

**Drop me a comment.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Danny stop," Steve whispered, his stomach cramping up, bile rising in the back of his throat.

"Steve, we should keep moving," Danny responded absentmindedly, sounding slightly out of breath. McGarrett had lost track of time, but he did know his partner had been carrying a majority of his weight for a while now.

Steve's stomach jolted again and he groaned, "I-I know, b-but Danny, I need to…"

"Oh shit," Danny exclaimed, looking down at McGarrett, and stopped seconds before bloody bile forced itself from Steve's throat again. The taller man coughed, dislodging more. His legs nearly gave out on him, but Danny managed to keep him up.

"You good?" Williams questioned flashing McGarrett a worried look. Steve didn't respond right away, he was more preoccupied with trying to catch his breath. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe the further they walked, and Steve was beginning to get as worried as Danny looked. "Let's sit you down for a few seconds," he suggested settling Steve on a downed tree.

"Okay," Williams muttered beginning to pace back and forth, holding his left arm. "We need to find water and something to eat. I mean, unless you see something we could eat…"

"D-Danny, there are…"

"…then it is up to me to find fruits or whatever. And since I am not very good at judging plants, I don't…"

"…some b-bananas b-behind you."

"…think we could eat…" Danny stopped, turning to face the SEAL. "What did you say?"

Steve pointed to the plant he had spotted about six seconds into Danny's rant. Williams spun around to face the plant, throwing his good hand in the air. "You could have said something," he commented turning back to Steve.

"I did," McGarrett murmured leaning his head against a close by tree. "Y-your 'Chatty Cathy' side was showing."

Williams rolled his eyes, but didn't give Steve a response. He started towards the plant, looking up at the bananas. "How do you expect me to get those?"

"Jump," McGarrett responded shrugging, trying to push away the pain that continued to roll through him.

"Hardy freaking har," Danny retorted shaking his head.

"Have any f-fallen?"

"Yeah," Williams responded and Steve watched as he collected a few downed bananas and carried them back to Steve. "Here," he said offering the SEAL one.

"'m not hungry," McGarrett stated as his stomach churned again.

"Seriously Steve, you need to eat. Then we have to get going again. I thought I heard running water earlier. So, either we are headed back to where we started, or there's a stream or something close by." Steve's eyes started to droop and Williams' words began to blur together. "Hey!" he heard Danny yell and the SEAL jerked awake. "Stay awake," the shorted man snapped shaking his head. "Since you took off and lost us our only form of water we need to find more. Where can we find clean, drinkable water?"

"Find an animal," McGarrett murmured and a violent shiver ripped through him. It had been a while since he was attacked by one that bad, but each one was followed by pain.

"Fine, I'll find an animal. Just eat these," Danny replied and shoved the bananas at Steve. He trekked a few steps from the SEAL, scanning the area for an animal. "This would be easier if we knew where we were," McGarrett heard Williams mutter.

Steve silently agreed as he looked down at the bananas. He really wasn't hungry, but he knew Danny was right. If he didn't eat, he would lose strength, and if he lost strength his chances of not getting out alive grew. But, Danny's did, too. So, he put two aside before he started to peel the third with shaking fingers.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

"'_Find an animal, Danny_,'" Williams mocked under his breath, still scanning the ground. They were in a frigging jungle, surrounded by nothing but trees, where were all the stinking animals? And, wasn't it supposed to rain a lot in the Hawaiian jungle. Where the heck was all the rain? "Steve, seriously, I think your SEALness has scared all the animals away."

"Danny, I-I see a hawk," Steve called back and Danny rolled his eyes, turning back to his partner. Only McGarrett would be able to see something Williams didn't while injured. The shorter man walked back towards the taller guy, feeling his hand brush against a spider web.

Shaking it off, he continued to Steve's side. McGarrett held his hand up, stopping him, and pointed at the hawk soaring above them.

They waited until the hawk swooped down on a mouse before Danny helped Steve up, grabbed the two and half banana (at least McGarrett tried to eat), and started following the bird.

At first, Danny thought it was leading them on a wild goose chase, but eventually it landed next to a small stream and took a sip of water, after eating its prey. Both guys waited until the bird went on its way before walking towards the stream.

"Don't drink too much," Steve warned Danny as the shorter man lowered him to the ground. "We don't know how clean this is and drinking too much can make you…"

"Steve, we have been walking for almost twelve hours. I am surprised neither of us has started getting symptoms of dehydration, and if you don't shut up I will push you in that stream." Danny wouldn't, really, but he wanted his stubborn partner to take a drink. And if threatening made him to what he asked-not that it would-then Danny would threaten away.

McGarrett wanted to say something, Williams knew it, but he must have thought better of it and decided to take a drink. Danny followed suit, and enjoyed the cool water as it trickled down his throat.

After their short break, they began moving again. Danny ate one of the two _whole_ bananas, tried to get Steve to eat the remainder of his, and kept the last one in his pocket. He knew they were going to need it soon.

"Okay, which way do we go?" he asked Steve as they started down a random direction.

"W-We need to find a… a trail," the SEAL responded looking and sounding a tad better now that he had gotten some water and food in him.

"Well, I don't see a trail any…" the crack of a pistol cut Danny off. "Shit, how did they find us?"

"I don't know, b-but let's n-not stick around to find out," McGarrett responded and the two sped up.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Bates and O'Riley seemed to have forgotten one key ingredient in order to keep running: the van. Kono and Chin followed the vehicle's trail to the vehicle itself. A quick look inside told them someone had been bleeding and the doors appeared to have been kicked open.

"Chin," Kono called and he turned to face her. "I found footprints." He walked towards her, looking down at the track marks. They weren't fresh, per se, but they had only been there, at most, a few hours.

"Okay, give me a minute." Earlier, Chin had called in a favor, and now had a comm in his ears connected to a helicopter. "Are you ready?" he asked his buddy.

"_I'll be your eyes skyward, brudda," _the polite responded and Chin Ho could hear the thump of helicopter blades as his friend flew over them.

"Let's go," he announced turning to Kono and the LEOs. They nodded and the small group began following the footprints.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I'm trying to make these longer, I am, but it's just not happening. But I will try harder next time, I swear :)**

**So, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**Anyway, drop a comment, I don't own anything, and I'll catch ya in chapter eight.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**PEACE OUT...**

**P.S. I am trying to avoid making Steve sound whiny and unlike himself, but I am afraid I may have crossed that line. So, I apologize if I made Steve a tad OOC. It is most definitely my fault.**


	8. Chapter 8

Blood rolled down Danny's arm, dripping off his fingertips onto the ground. He tried to remember how he got into this situation, how he found himself hiding in another dirty yet smaller cave with a SEAL that was drifting in and out of consciousness. With his arm leaking blood because he managed to get shot running from two assholes trying to kill them.

It could have been the fact that they followed him. He had been thinking about it for a while and it was the only explanation as to how Bates and O'Riley found them so quickly. It also could have been the fact that his shrink decided to teach him and Steve a lesson by trying to kill the SEAL. Or maybe it had been when he started complaining to said shrink about Steve. Or, and he could be completely wrong, when he ended up buried in Steve's place.

It was a bunch of dots connected by lines revealing a very fucked up picture. Both he and Steve had stakes of blame in this whole messed up situation. It seemed wherever they went, whatever they did, they seemed to attract the crazies. Nick Taylor, Carrick O'Riley, Nicolas Bates: just to name a few.

"Danny," a hoarse voice said, snapping Danny out of his thoughts. He glanced over at Steve, the taller man's eyes half mast as he stared at his partner. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" Williams questioned softly.

"Running. It's just…" the SEAL took a deep breath, the action no doubt paining him. "I'm not used to…"

"…the help. Yeah, I kinda figured that," Danny finished, aiding his friend. While they were running, Danny hadn't given much thought to what Steve did, he didn't have the time, but now that they had six seconds to breathe, Williams figured it was time to talk about it.

"But you do know we would have helped you, right?" he asked softly and McGarrett nodded slowly. "It's not like we would have blown you off."

"I-I've only had my-myself for so l-long," Steve whispered fighting to keep his eyes open. "It takes g-getting used to, letting o-others inside."

"Steve, you were forced to take PCP. I mean, I can't imagine what you saw hyped up on that stuff, but I doubt it was rainbows and candy canes."

"You h-have no i-idea," McGarrett responded, coughing. Danny noticed the blood on lips, spotted more staining his teeth. Things were going from bad to worse for the SEAL.

"Are you okay?" Williams stomach was clenching with worry for his friend. The amount of times he pictured finding Steve, and the number of rants he had come up with, could never rival this; McGarrett needed help and they were no closer to getting out of the jungle then they were hours ago.

"I-I'm fine," Steve responded softly, his eyes slipping shut and not opening. "J-just need a m-minute."

"Steve," Danny said when the taller man's head lolled to the side. "Hey, Steve," he tried again, lightly tapping the SEAL's face. His skin was cool and clammy, the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent against his paper white skin, but he was breathing; a little too quickly for Danny's liking but breathing nonetheless.

Williams tried waking the SEAL a third time, but like every other time, Steve stayed stubbornly out. Danny dropped his hands in defeat, pain shooting up both his arms. That's when he remembered he was dealing with his own wounds.

He glanced at the bullet hole first, more worried about that than a dislocated shoulder. He wasn't sure who had shot him or when, but one moment he had been helping Steve along and the next pain exploded through his shoulder.

Danny couldn't tell how much blood he lost, but he knew it wasn't nearly as much as Steve. His wounds didn't have to be treated as soon as possible; he was going to be fine.

Thumping cut Danny's thoughts off. He sat still, breathless, listening. That thumping sound was familiar, he knew he had heard it before, and when it hit him he scrambled from the cave with a whispered promise to Steve that he'd be back.

Above, through a gap in the trees, Danny spotted a helicopter low enough to see the ground. He wondered if it could see him, and tried waving his arms, ignoring the pain. They had been found help was finally there for Steve.

Danny followed the helicopter as far as he could, watching as it dipped out of sight to, no doubt, land. He breathed deeply, knowing he probably wouldn't leave with Steve. Bates and O'Riley were still out there, he couldn't go anywhere until those two bastards were dead. It was the least he could do for Steve.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

They had followed the footsteps to a cave, where they broke off into two paths. Half kept going while the other half seemed to have stopped inside the cave. More footsteps led away from the cave, and when they followed them they ended at the edge of a cliff. For a second Chin and Kono believed their friends had fallen, but then the call came in that they had been found and their fears had been for nothing.

The helicopter picked them up by the van and took them back to Danny and Steve. Chin's friend had to drop them off about half a mile from where he had seen Danny, and they hoofed it the rest of the way.

"What if they aren't alright?" Kono asked steps behind her cousin.

"Adam saw Danny, and he was moving around," Chin Ho replied moving a tree branch aside, allowing the others to go before him.

"And Steve?"

"It's Steve, Kono. He's probably fine."

Kono trailed behind the two LEOs, walking next to her cousin. "Are you still mad at him?"

"He ran Kono."

"He didn't know what to do, Chin. I mean, he was forced to take PCP. Who knows what he saw," Kono pointed out calmly.

"He could have come to us," Kelly replied stubbornly. "We would have helped him."

"Like you did when Uncle asked you to lie for him?" she whispered and he nearly stopped.

"That was different," Chin muttered not looking at Kono. He stepped over a fallen log, noticing blood smeared across it. He really hoped it was animals' blood.

"How was it different?" Kalakaua hissed keeping up with her cousin. He knew she spotted the blood too, the worried look evident on her face.

"I lied to save Auntie's life. Uncle needed that money. Steve didn't need to run." Kono wanted to say something else, Chin could tell, but her words were cut off when they spotted the cave straight ahead.

"I think that's it," one of the LEOs commented and the group of cops sped up. Sure enough, it was the exact cave Adam had been talking about. Except, there was a small problem, Steve was the only one inside.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Cliffhangers are amazing, right? Right? Why are you all glaring at me? :D**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. You guys are awesome :)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this, please drop a comment if you want, and I own nothing.**

**PEACE OFF...**

**P.S. I couldn't remember any crazies Danny attracted in the show-I really need to re-watch the first season-so I named a couple of my OCs.**


	9. Chapter 9

As plans go, this was not one of his best. So much stuff could have gone wrong. He could be captured, shot (again), or worse, killed. But he was doing this for Steve; he was buying the others time so they could get the SEAL some help. He just hoped it was worth it.

Danny sprinted through the jungle, narrowly avoiding slamming his shoulder into a tree. Sweat was pouring from his body, his legs were on fire, and he could barely catch his breath. As much as he wanted to stop, he knew he couldn't. Not with the footsteps crashing behind him, belonging to two guys who wanted him dead.

Danny turned the corner, a bullet implanting itself into a tree inches from his face, only to trip. As he went down, he landed at an odd angle. He heard an audible pop and pain jolted through his leg from his knee.

Fighting a cry of pain, knowing Bates and O'Riley were closing in, he dragged himself into a clump of bushes. He nearly put a hole in his lip when he jostled his knee, but he managed to stay quiet.

He couldn't believe his luck. After all the crap that had happened to him he ended up screwing up his leg by tripping over his own feet.

Danny was holding his knee, trying to catch his breath as quietly as possible. A pair of boots had stopped inches from his hiding place, but he wasn't sure if it was O'Riley or Bates. His question was answered fairly quickly when he heard a familiar voice say, "Maybe he went that way."

The boots began walking away from him. Williams willed the two guys to move on, just so he could head in the opposite direction.

"No," Bates snapped and Danny felt his heart sink when the boots stopped. "He's around here somewhere. He wasn't that far ahead and we were closing in on him."

"How can you be so sure?" Bates must have glared because O'Riley said, "Alright, sorry I said anything."

Since they obviously weren't leaving-no doubt they would search everywhere for him-Danny knew he had to do something. He spotted O'Riley's knee, remembering when Steve had dislocated it when he had first been arrested. An idea hit.

Ignoring the pain in his own knee, he readied himself and then slammed both his legs into Patrick. O'Riley's scream managed to mask Danny's as he collapsed to the ground. Williams scrambled out of his hiding place, scooping the fallen perp's gun off the ground.

He pointed it at Bates, struggling to his feet. It hurt to put pressure on his knee, but Danny ignored it. He needed to stay standing, he couldn't show weakness. He finally had Nikolas where he wanted him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw Patrick trying to get up. Williams fired one shot into his thigh. Another scream ripped through the air, but Williams paid no attention to it as he turned back to Bates.

"Put the gun down," he said leveling the pistol between Nikolas' eyes.

"Killing me will prove nothing, Daniel," Bates said calmly, his own gun pointed at Danny's chest. "It won't fix Steve. It won't fix you, either. You two are too screwed up to be fixed. I have to end you."

"Put the gun down," Danny repeated slowly, his leg shaking under his weight. As his adrenaline continued to rapidly wane, he started feeling the effects of his bullet wound, his dislocated shoulder, and every other injury he had gotten since these two bastards nabbed them. He had to do something fast otherwise he'd be in no condition to do anything.

"If you were going to kill me, Danny, you'd have done it by now," Bates said softly.

"Put the…" Williams' vision swam for a second. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Put the gun down." His balance wavered, the gun almost slipping from his hand. Danny tightened his grip on it.

"You don't look too good, Danny," Nikolas commented, a cruel smile spreading across his face. "McGarrett didn't look too good either when we found him."

"No," Williams whispered shaking his head slowly. Steve had been fine… okay not fine, but he had been alive when Danny left him. He had made damn sure he was hidden, too. There was no way they found Steve.

"Of course, he was too far gone when we found him. Shooting him seemed like a waste, but O'Riley insisted."

This wasn't happening; Bates was not telling him Steve was gone. Danny did not come all this way just to have his best friend die. He refused to believe. "He is not dead."

"Look believe me, don't believe me, but he's dead. That's all that matters. And soon, you'll be too."

As Bates pulled the hammer back on his pistol, Danny's legs gave out on him. He fell to his knees, barely feeling the pain anymore, the gun landing on the ground with a soft _thump_. His vision went white as two cracks echoed off the tree. He was out seconds later.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Yeah, this is a Danny centric chapter. But I am working on the next one now, it will have Kono and Chin and _maybe_ Steve, so I'll try to have that up next weekend.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting last chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this, drop a comment if you'd like, and I own nothing.**

**See ya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thirty minutes earlier…**

Chin and Kono rushed into the cave while one of the LEOs called ahead to the helicopter. Kelly dropped down next to the SEAL first, resting his fingertips against his cool, clammy neck. A thready pulse beat against his fingers, a sign he was alive.

"Where's Danny?" Kono asked looking around for the blond Jersey native.

"I don't know," Chin responded as a LEO called him. "Stay with Steve," he instructed his cousin as he ducked out of the cave.

"Medevac can be here in fifteen minutes, but the paramedics will have to walk a bit," he informed Chin and the older man nodded. His eyes scanned the ground, noticing the trail of footprints, broken tree limbs, and crushed grass scattered all over the ground.

"Kono," he called rushing back to his cousin. "I think I know which way Danny went. I want you to stay here with Steve and Meadows, wait for the medics, while Lee and I continue on foot."

Chin could tell Kono wanted to argue, but one look at Steve had her changing her mind. She nodded and settled down next to the SEAL. "Bring him back, cuz," she said softly.

"I'll do my best," he responded and headed out of the cave again. "Keep an eye out," he informed Meadows before he and Lee set out.

It was a quiet trek. Chin had half his attention on tracking Danny and the other half on Adam giving him all the details. About twenty minutes into their walk, Adam informed Chin that the medics were moving Steve from the cave to the waiting Medevac.

"I'll be here when you find Williams," he said and Kelly thanked the man.

Lee and Kelly continued on, again neither saying a word, and soon the silence was broken by a familiar voice saying, "He is not dead."

"Look believe me, don't believe me, but he's dead. That's all that matters. And soon, you'll be too." That voice, Chin recognized that voice. Bates was going to kill Danny.

Kelly raced forward bursting into a clearing just as Bates pulled the hammer back and Danny fell to his knees. The gun he had been holding, most likely from the half conscious O'Riley, thumped to the ground.

Bates pulled the trigger seconds after Chin did. Two bullets whistled through the air, two bullets implanted themselves into flesh, and two bodies crashed to the ground. It all happened in six seconds, tops, but to Chin it felt like a life time.

Everything sped back up and Chin raced towards Danny. Blood was pouring from the younger guy's side, more dried blood staining the t-shirt around his bicep.

"Danny," Chin whispered checking the guy for a pulse. He was reminded of earlier, with Steve, but this time he found a slightly stronger (but not by much) pulse beating back. "Lee," he called over his shoulder, removing his outer shirt.

"Yeah," the LEO said stopping next to him.

"Get a hold of Adam, see if he can get closer to where we are," Kelly responded as he pressed his shirt into Danny's bullet wound. As long as he slowed the bleeding, Danny was going to be okay. He had to be okay.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Kono sat up front with the pilot, just to be out of the way, but kept glancing back at Steve. Medics were surrounding him, trying to work on him in the cramped space of the helicopter. Kono wasn't used to seeing Steve that still, and was reminded of almost two weeks ago, when he had been pumped full of PCP.

A beeping suddenly filled the helicopter and Kono's stomach clenched as she heard a medic said, "He's crashing."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

"How's he doing?" Lee asked dropping down next to Chin.

"He's fine," Chin responded resting his bloody fingers against Danny's neck again. His heart sank when he found his friend's pulse weaker. More blood continued to pour from the younger man's side. "Come on Danny," Kelly whispered applying more pressure to the shirt pressed against Danny's side.

"What's Adam's ETA?" he asked glancing up at Lee.

"He says he's trying to get a hold of another Medevac," Lee replied.

"Tell him to hurry," Chin demanded and Lee nodded, pushing himself to his feet and speaking into his comm.

Danny's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. "Hey," Kelly said softly, meeting the blonde's blue eyes.

"Is Steve…?" Danny trailed off, wetting his lips. "Is Steve alive?" he whispered fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, Danny," Chin responded running his hand through the Jersey native's hair. "He's alive."

"Good," Williams muttered and his eyes slipped closed again.

"Danny," Chin said softly. "Danny wake up." he checked for a pulse again. His heart nearly stopped when he didn't feel the familiar beat, and his stomach dropped when he realized the shorter man's chest was no longer moving.

"Lee, tell Adam to hurry," Kelly shouted as he started compressions.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

The helicopter barely made it to the hospital before it had to take off again. As doctors and nurses took over the care of the newly revived Steve, the two EMTS went with the pilot. Kono didn't know where they were going exactly, but she had a feeling it had to do with Danny.

"Be okay," she whispered sending a silent prayer to the Jersey native before quickly chasing after Steve and the medical staff.

They took the SEAL into a small cubical, a group of people surrounding him. One nurse pulled the curtain and Kono had to stop. She stood stock still, watching the curtain, willing her friend to be okay. He had to be okay; she refused to believe he wasn't going to be okay.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Chin managed to bring Danny back just as the EMTs showed up. He was shunted to the side as they began working on the cop, and he pushed himself to his feet. To keep himself busy he checked on O'Riley.

The perp was still bleeding, his eyes now closed, but the moving of his chest told Chin he was still alive. He was going back to jail, but at least he was alive.

Chin moved away from the perp, heading towards Bates. Only, where the ex-shrink had been laying, there was only a puddle of blood. Bates was gone.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs last chapter. You guys are amazing :D**

**Thanks for reading, drop a comment if you can, and I own nothing.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	11. Chapter 11

Steve had been swept off to surgery, leaving Kono pacing back and forth waiting for news. She tried not to think about what was going on with him, more worried about Chin and Danny. Neither had tried to contact her, or even tried to get an update on Steve. Her cousin may have been mad at the SEAL, but he was never that cold hearted. And Danny would have called the moment he got his hands on a phone.

The rookie cop heard a commotion behind her, and quickly moved out of the way as a gurney was pushed past her. She watched as a group of doctors and a few EMTs surrounded the body, catching a glimpse of filthy blond hair before the gurney disappeared behind a set of double doors.

"That was Danny," Chin's voice said from behind her, confirming her suspicions.

"What happened?" she demanded turning to look at her cousin. He was covered in blood, none of it his, and had a grim look in his eyes.

"Bates managed to get a shot in before I shot him," Chin responded.

"And is he dead?" she asked sharply. The look in Chin Ho's eyes was all the answer she needed. "We need to go find him," she said really wanting to put six shots in the bastard's face.

"Meadows, Lee, and I are going to head back out to look for him," Chin said calmly. "I want you to stay…"

"Like hell you're leaving me here," Kono protested pushing herself to her full five-nine height, looking her cousin in the eyes. She was not staying here, worrying about her friends, when she could be out there trying to find the asshole who put them here to begin with.

"Kono," Kelly started his calm exterior slightly breaking. "I need you to stay here; just in case he comes back."

"Do you think that's possible?" she asked wanting to smack herself for not thinking of that. Bates could easily show up at the hospital, though he would be hard pressed to hide a bleeding bullet wound. But the older guy was determined, and Kono was beginning to think he would kill Steve and Danny or, at the very least, die trying.

"Plus, I need you to keep an eye on O'Riley," Chin continued knocking Kalakaua back to reality. "He managed to screw up his knee and somebody shot him in the leg. I think Danny shot him, but I'm not sure if he's going to stay put.

"I had the police chief send over a few uniforms to stand outside Danny's, Steve's, and O'Riley's rooms. But I need you to keep an extra eye out. Can you do that for me, please?"

Kono was quiet for a few seconds, mulling over what Chin had just said, and finally nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

Chin nodded back before turning to leave. "Keep me posted!" he called over his shoulder catching up with Meadows and Lee. Once they were gone, Kono wandered over to the chairs situated against the wall, slowly sinking into one. She brought her right leg up, resting her chin on it. She didn't want to wait, had half a mind to get up and chase after her cousin, but knew if she did that she'd be leaving Danny and Steve unprotected.

With or without the guards, Kono knew she couldn't leave. And a part of her really hoped Bates showed up, or O'Riley tried something, she'd happily empty her clip into their bodies, and maybe a second one, just to be on the safe side. All those bullets would totally be worth it.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

_Steve found himself in the jungle again. He still couldn't remember why he was in the jungle, or how he had gotten there to begin with, but he knew he shouldn't be standing out in the open. He should be running, trying to get away from whoever was chasing him. Or was there someone chasing him? He wished he could remember._

"_Steve?" He heard a voice say and turned his head to see his father a good six feet from him, tied to a tree._

"_Dad?" Steve tried to move forward, knowing he needed to untie his father, but his feet seemed to be glued to the spot._

"_Hello Steven," a new voice said and Hesse appeared behind his father._

"_Get away from him!" he snarled at Hesse, still struggling to get free._

"_And miss the chance to see your face?' Hesse questioned taking a gun from his pocket. "Not a chance." Victor pointed the gun at Jack's face. "Any last words, Jack?"_

"_You did this," Jack spat in Steve's direction._

"_No," McGarrett whispered shaking his head._

"_See you in hell," his father replied before Hesse pulled the trigger._

"_NO!" Steve shouted._

His eyes snapped open to a bright, hot, white light. A group of people surrounded him, and he immediately began to fight. He didn't care who these people were or what they were doing; they were stopping him from helping his father.

"Commander McGarrett," one voice said, coming from a figure behind a mask. "Calm down." The figure leaned towards another and whispered, "Give him something. Now!"

"His vitals are all over the place," a second voice said. Steve didn't know what these people were talking about, and he didn't care. He had to stop Hesse; he was going to kill his father.

"I've got it," a third voice exclaimed and soon a needle appeared in McGarrett's line of sight. He struggled twice as hard, recalling another time, another needle. He could not let that needle come near him.

He managed to knock the needle holding figure to the side, hearing an audible 'oof' as they fell to the floor. He knocked the other two figures back, too, struggling to his feet. Pain shot through his body when he was upright, his vision swimming in and out of focus, but he couldn't give up; he had to keep going.

He was about halfway to the door, his vision dimming drastically, when he nearly slipped in a puddle of something. He looked down, shocked to see scarlet dripping from his exposed stomach. His eyes widened when he realized he had been cut open.

The floor seemed to lurch underneath him, blackness slowly enveloping him, and the last thing he heard before he passed out was, "Catch him!"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Was that too graphic? I hope not.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**So, drop a comment if you can, I do not own any of the Five-0 characters, and thanks for reading.**

**See ya**


	12. Chapter 12

Chin had split up with Lee and Meadows almost two hours ago, knowing they would cover more ground in groups than together. He knew neither officer liked the idea of letting him go off alone, but he insisted he could easily take care of himself. Besides, they didn't know Five-0's history with Bates. The LEOs intended to arrest the bastard, Chin did not.

His satellite phone rang, the ringer echoing off the trees. Chin holstered his gun and pulled the cell from his pocket. He had transferred all his cell phone calls to the satellite phone so he wouldn't miss out on Kono's updates. He was actually glad he did when he checked the screen.

"Hey, Kono," he answered as he continued to search for Bates.

"_Danny's out of surgery_," she informed him sounding both relieved and scared. "_He lost a lot of blood, but the doctor says he's going to be okay."_

"And Steve?"

"_I asked. The nurse hinted that there were some complications in the operating room, but she wouldn't say anything else_."

"Okay, but no news has to be good news right," Chin commented stopping next to a tree. "And Danny is going to be okay."

"_Chin, I…"_ Kono trailed off, taking a deep breath. _"How's the search coming?"_

"Not great," Chin responded running a hand through his hair. "The LEOs and I split up."

"_Be careful,"_ Kono said sharply. "_I don't want you to end up in the hospital, too."_

"Kono, I promise I will be…" Chin heard a stick crack.

"_Chin_," he heard Kono call as he pulled the phone from his ear. He listened hard, breath held, and the cracking sounded again.

"I'll call you back," he said into the phone. He hung up on Kono's, "_No, Chin, wait…"_

Kelly stored his phone in his pocket and started following the sound, removing his sig from its holster. He thumbed the safety off, moving as quietly as he could, keeping his eyes peeled. He crept towards the noise, his finger resting on the trigger, and stopped just short. A tree separated him and the noise (hopefully Bates) .

Chin readied himself, drew in a deep breath, and threw himself around the tree and pointed his gun at the 'perp.' Only it wasn't Bates.

An animal looked up at him with wide eyes before scurrying away. Kelly took a deep breath, letting his hand relax ever so slightly on his gun, leaning against the tree. He couldn't believe he almost shot an innocent animal.

He pushed himself away from the tree, ready to head back towards the trail, but stopped when he heard a second noise. Before he could raise his gun and begin investigating, he felt something heavy collide with his head. He was out before he hit the ground.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny's brain felt sluggish. Okay, so his entire body felt sluggish, and he couldn't remember where he was; hell, he barely remembered what had happened prior to him getting to where he didn't know where he was. _What?_

He tried to wrack his brain, figure out what had happened, but it was like trying to collect water with a colander. Though, something in the back of his mind told him this was about Steve. He was here _because of_ Steve, but he also knew it wasn't McGarrett's fault.

"Danny," he heard a familiar voice say. "Danny, are you awake?"

"Wha?" Whoa, whose voice was that? Was that his? That could not have been his.

"Danny?"

Slowly, he peeled his eyes open, his vision blurring slightly before snapping back into focus. Kono's face swam in his line of sight, worried and pale, her lower lip tucked between her teeth.

Danny let his eyes scan the area, taking in the familiar off-white walls (_that is sad I know that)_ and fluorescent lights of a hospital room. He heard a beeping above him, and felt a nasal canal across his face. His blue eyes flicked back to Kono and he whispered, "W-what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Williams tried wracking his brain again, but this time he got a few flashes. A van striking Steve, jumping out of the same van, falling from a cliff, Steve unconscious, and Chin confirming Steve was alive: a bunch of muddled puzzle pieces that Danny just couldn't put together.

"Steve? Steve was…?" Danny tried to sit up, but Kono easily pushed him back. "Where's Steve?"

"He's here," Kono replied softly.

"And alive." It wasn't a question, he clearly remembered Chin telling him Steve was alive.

"And alive," the rookie cop confirmed nodding.

"Alright," Danny whispered suddenly very tired. "'m just gonna…"

"Go back to sleep, Danny," Kalakaua said resting her hand on his forehead, his eyes slipping closed. The last thing he heard, before drifting back to sleep, was Kono say, "I'll still be here when you wake up."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Kono ducked out of Danny's room, trying her cousin's cell phone again. It rang four times before, once again, going to voicemail. She hung up and redialed but voicemail still picked up. In frustration, she pocketed her phone and began pacing back and forth.

This was ridiculous. He should not have hung up on her. He was in the jungle, alone, searching out a noise that could potentially be a psycho. A wounded psycho, but a psycho nonetheless; someone who had no problem pumping one person full of PCP while psychologically torturing another.

Kono changed tactics and tried calling Meadows or Lee, using the numbers they had given her, but neither was answering their phones either. Something was definitely up, and Kono wanted nothing more to go and search for Chin. But she promised him she'd keep an eye on Danny, Steve, and O'Riley. And she was going to do just that.

But that didn't stop her from making a quick call to the local police station. If she couldn't personally seek out her cousin, she was sending in the cavalry.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

He was bleeding, dark red fluid leaking from his chest and staining his shirt. He knew there was no chance he was going to make it out of this, he was a wanted man. Plus, he had a good chance of bleeding out. But he was going to finish what he started. He _had_ to finish what he started.

He had gotten lucky with Detective Kelly, very lucky, but realized the dilemma as he stood over the detective's body. Was he going to kill him or use him as leverage? The former would be easier and get one of two overprotective nuisances out of his way. But the latter could really come to his advantage, especially when he got to the hospital. The latter it was.

After taking the cop's gun from the ground, he struggled to get Kelly off the ground, nearly passing out as the detective limp weight pressed into his wound, but managed to keep himself standing by sheer will alone. He placed the gun in the waist band of his before lugging Chin back the way the cop came, nearly being spotted by the other two cops.

After walking a short ways, he noticed the helicopter, his vision swimming in and out of focus, and headed towards the waiting aircraft. He carefully shoved Kelly into the helicopter before scrambling in after him, noticing the pilot listening closely on his comm for anyone, and very quietly nudged the back of the guy's head with his gun.

"Hey, Chin, is that…?" the pilot trailed off, turning to see the detective with a gun pressed against the side of his head.

Quietly Bates said, "You're going to fly me as close to the hospital as you can get without me getting caught. If you don't or try to call ahead I will put a bullet in Detective Kelly's head. Do you understand me?" the pilot nodded. "Good, let's get going."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer. I have been skimping on them lately, I know, and I apologize.**

**I'm not sure just how many chapters there will be after this. I do know the next will most likely have the final showdown between Bates and the Five-0 team. I am still debating who gets to ultimately (SPOILER) kill him. Yes, for those who want him dead, he will be dying. I just don't know how, when, where, who, or with what. But the why is so clear, and I know a lot of you would kill him if he were a real person :D**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**So, thanks for reading, drop a comment if you want, and I own nothing remotely recognizable.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	13. Chapter 13

The second time Danny woke up, he was more coherent, and demanded to see Steve. His doctor, a few nurses, and even Kono tried to reassure him that Steve was fine. They wanted Danny to stay in bed, he had two bullet holes in his body and a screwed up knee, but he was adamant about seeing Steve. Reluctantly, his doctor relented, but he had been confined to a wheelchair.

"You're very stubborn you know that," Kono said as she pushed him down the hall.

"I have to be sure," Danny informed her, wishing she would go faster.

"And you couldn't take my word for it?"

"I _have_ to be sure," he repeated and he could practically see her roll her eyes.

"Stubborn ass," she muttered but continued to push him down the hall.

"Hey, Kono," Danny started after a few moments of silence. "Where's Chin?"

"He, um," she cleared her throat, "he went after Bates." Danny could hear the worry in her voice and immediately knew something was wrong.

"How long has he been gone?" he asked slowly.

"A-about an hour."

"And…?"

"I…" she sighed, taking a deep breath. "He told me to keep in constant contact, and every time I call he won't answer his cell."

"So, basically, he's missing," Danny observed, his stomach clenching with worry.

"We don't know that," Kono replied hurriedly and Danny couldn't help thinking, _who's stubborn now?_

But he kept his comments to himself, knowing she was worried enough for the both of them, and said, "I'm sure they're in a low service area."

"He had a satellite phone," she said softly.

"Maybe the battery died." Danny knew he was grasping at straws, he knew Chin was like Steve with his phone. It was always charged, always on, just in case the governor called, or one of their team ended up in the hospital. In a way, they all we neurotic like that with their phones.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kono responded and Danny heard her nod her head. "He's fine." She was trying to convince herself more than him.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled humoring her, "he's probably fine."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Chin came to just as the surface below him jolted. His head was pounding against his skull and it took a few seconds to pry his eyes open. The midday sunlight nearly blinded him, screwing his already blurry vision up, and it took him a few seconds to get his bearings.

When he was able to see clearly again, he realized he was on Adam's helicopter. He had no recollection of getting on the helicopter. It didn't help matters that he could barely remember the events leading to him waking up in the helicopter.

"Good, you're awake," a voice said to the left of him, and he turned to see Bates, blood staining his clothes, sitting a good six inches from him, a gun trained on his chest. The shorter man looked about ready to drop, and Chin knew it was sheer will keeping him going. "Now you can walk by yourself."

Chin looked out the window, trying to figure out where they were, and noticed they were parked on the roof of an apartment building three buildings down from the hospital. He wondered just what Bates had planned, and just how he was going to pull it off without getting caught.

Despite his killer headache, it was suddenly blatantly obvious what Bates was going to do, and Chin almost knocked himself in the forehead for not seeing it sooner.

"Using me as bait? Not sure how well that plan will work out," Chin commented softly. Bates didn't respond, he just motioned for Chin to get out of the helicopter. Kelly flashed his friend Adam a look, the pilot slumped in his seat. He didn't see any blood, so either his gunshot wound hadn't bled much yet or he had only been knocked out. Chin was really hoping for the latter. Relief flooded him when he saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. Meaning Adam, at the very least, was still alive.

He scooted to the edge of the helicopter's door, ignoring the sharp pain shooting through his head. He jumped down and landed unsteadily, his legs turning to jelly and his vision screwing up. By the time he got his bearings the second time, Bates was standing next to him, gun pressed into his back, right against his spine.

"Start moving or you'll never walk again," Bates said softly and Chin began slowly walking towards the fire escape. It was the most logical way down, unless Bates wanted to drag them through the building. And that would be something trying to explain why there was a helicopter on the roof and why both men were bleeding. They probably only had a few more minutes anyway, before someone came to investigate the sudden noises on the roof. And that is if anyone heard anything.

They worked their way down the fire escape, Chin noticing how Bates took a second to zip up the jacket he had stolen from the helicopter. It was enough to hide the bulk of the blood, just until it started seeping into the lining.

By the time they reached the street, Bates was gasping for breath and Chin felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. It was only a matter of time before one, or both, passed out cold. And Kelly was pulling for Bates to just dropped, determination be damned. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"You do realize," Chin started once they stopped outside the hospital's entrance, "the security cameras will pick you up the moment you walk inside. Security will be on you before you can make it six steps to Steve or Danny's rooms, and that is if you can find them."

Bates still didn't say anything; he just nudged Chin away from the double doors, and towards the back of the hospital. There was a ramp leading to a door, where a delivery guy had just dropped off food and supplies, and Bates managed to catch the door before it could close.

He beckoned Chin to go inside, the taller man didn't move, narrowing his eyes. Bates beckoned again, and Chin just glared. Finally, he just pushed the cop through the door. Chin slammed into a shelf, knocking several supplies to the floor.

Bates let the door close and forced Chin into a nearby closet, just as several orderlies appeared around the corner to check out the noise.

"Make a sound, I kill them all," Bates said into Chin's ear, and the cop knew he had to be quiet. He was a cop, he was supposed to protect people, and he couldn't let Bates kill those men. He also couldn't let Bates kill Danny and Steve either. This would be so much easier if his head didn't feel like it was going to part from his neck.

"Okay, let's go," Bates whispered a few moments later, when the orderlies picked up the mess and gave up searching for whoever caused it. Chin was certain he heard one said, "Something probably fell off a stack and knocked everything off."

They continued through the corridor, towards the elevator at the end of the hall. Neither man said a word, but Chin could feel the gun pressed against his spine again. A plan started to form, if he could just spin around and grab the gun at the right moment, he might be able to disarm Bates. Or he could end up shot in the process. The plan died before he could put it into action.

Bates ushered him into the elevator, just as Chin's phone rang. He met the shrink eyes as the shorter man pulled the phone from his pocket. "It's Kalakaua," he said shoving the phone at Chin. "say a word about me and I kill you."

"Kono," Chin said once he answered the phone. "What's up?"

"_Where have you been? I've been calling you for a half an hour."_

"Signals got _crossed_. There's something _crazy_ going on with my phone. May have to switch to my old one; though, there will be _shrink_age in my minutes. And I might have to ask _Danny_ for it back."

"_What are you talking…?" _it took Kono a few seconds, but it seemed she pieced together his hint. Or he thought she did, Chin couldn't be sure, but she had gotten quiet. Finally, she drew in a breath and said, "_Did he hurt you?" _His cousin never ceased to amaze him.

"_No_, I like this phone, but I may have to…"

"_Is he in the building?"_

_"Yeah_, I actually prefer this phone, too, but like I said…"

"_Chin, I'll get a hold of…"_

"That's enough," Bates snarled knocking the phone from Chin's hand. It hit the floor and Bates smashed it with his foot. "Obviously, not saying anything is beneath you, Detective Kelly. That won't do at all."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

"Chin!" Kono yelled into the phone. "Chin!" She hung up, barely listening to Danny call her name, and redialed Chin. Instead of the usual ring, it just went straight to voicemail.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked looking up at her.

"I can't…" Kono drew in a deep breath, trying to keep from freaking out, and said, "Bates has Chin and he's in the hospital somewhere."

"Let's go find him," Danny stated, trying to push himself from his chair.

"No, you stay here," Kono replied stopping outside Steve's door. "Keep an eye on McGarrett."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked and Kono could tell he wanted to kill Bates himself. Not for himself, however, but for Steve.

"Stay here," she repeated opening the door and pushing him inside. She had only seen Steve one other time since he got back out of surgery. He was hooked up to several machines, and looked too vulnerable, too un-Steve like. Kono didn't like it, but she'd rather have him alive and hooked to machines than dead in the morgue.

"I don't remember him looking this bad," Danny commented as Kono parked him next to Steve's bed. She didn't have the heart to tell him that McGarrett had woke up during surgery, that he lost more blood than he should have, that he could have died.

"Stay here," she said a third time and hurried out of the room. She had to find her cousin.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny leaned forward in his chair, resting his uninjured arm on Steve's bed. With the exception of a breathing tube and life support (something Danny was thankful for) it seemed Steve was hooked up to everything in the hospital. It was a scary thought, to see the super SEAL like that. He was the most resilient member of their team, taking more blows than anyone Danny knew, and Williams couldn't believe one guy could screw that up.

It angered him that Bates was still running around, that they hadn't managed to kill him yet. He was certain he had heard two gunshots before he ended up shot again, had been so sure Chin killed the maniac, but it seemed Bates was like a cockroach. Once he found a target, he just kept coming until they removed his head.

That was good idea, removing Bates' head. He wouldn't be able to do much without his head. Though, Danny's luck, the asshole would be like a chicken or a _real_ cockroach and live without his head for a few extra moments. And in those moments he'd somehow manage to kill both Danny and Steve.

"That's a stupid thought," he said out loud, looking down at Steve. "Bates being able to live without a head," he answered as if Steve had asked '_what?'_ "I mean, I don't think it's possible in humans, though I've never actually done the research. I'd have to ask Max."

He drew in a deep breath, giving his friend a small smile. "When you wake up, I'll give you fifty bucks to ask Max. He'd probably laden you with research. But you have to wake up first."

The door opened behind Danny. With some difficulty, he half turned his chair, expecting to see Kono, ready to ask her if she had any luck locating Chin, but was surprised to see Bates standing in the doorway, covered in blood, holding a gun on Danny.

"Unfortunately, Commander McGarrett isn't going to be waking up," Bates said softly, closing the door and locking it. "Never, ever again. And neither will you." He pulled the hammer back on his gun, his finger tightening on the trigger.

There was no way he was going to let Bates kill him or Steve, but there wasn't much Danny could do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He threw himself at the doctor.

The gun went off, the bullet going wild, as Danny slammed his fist into Bates' face. Pain shot down his arm, radiating from his shoulder, and he nearly tore a hole in his lip as he bit down to keep from crying out.

Before he could push his pain away, Danny was knocked away from the shrink and landed painfully on his wounded side. His vision blanked out for a few seconds, and when he came back to himself Bates was standing over him.

"It has been a _real_ pleasure knowing you Daniel," Bates said softly, pressing the gun to Danny's forehead. "Perhaps I'll see you in another life."

Danny felt the metal against his forehead, saw his life flash before his eyes, but before he could come to terms with the fact that he was never going to see Gracie again. Never going to hold her, hear her tell him about her day, complain to him about Tommy, or any of the other number of things she did, he noticed a tall figure appear behind Bates.

He owed Steve McGarrett fifty bucks.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve yanked Bates off of Danny, throwing the shorter man across the room. He had awoken to the sounds of a struggle, had managed to rip out every single needle while Bates was seconds from killing Danny, and now he was going to make this asshole pay.

Every, single injury he had didn't matter. He was beyond them at that point, high on adrenaline and pain medication. He knew he probably only had a few moments before his high began to crash, but that was all he needed.

He slammed his fist into Bates' face as he tried to get up, sending the shrink to the floor. Steve kicked the gun away from the older man, but barely paid much attention to where it went. He grabbed the I.V. pole, swinging it into the side of Bates' head, stunning the doctor.

He threw the pole to the side, grabbed Bates by the scuff of his collar, and yanked him to his feet. Almost as if some primal instinct took over, something Steve just couldn't control even if he wanted to, the SEAL began smashing his fist into the doctor's face; one punch after another, hitting him as hard as he could.

While he went to town on the guy, he began to relive the past few weeks. He had been tortured by this guy, forced to relive the worst memories of his life. He watched his mother die over and over again, had people he cared for pretty much tear every wall he ever had down to the point where he just couldn't rebuild them. He was forced to leave, to flee from his problems, just so he wouldn't have to think about it.

He hurt people he loved, his family, all because of this piece of trash. Why did Bates deserve to get what he wanted, to have his freedom and get his so-called revenge? Where was Steve's freedom? When would McGarrett get his revenge?

"Steve," he heard a voice say. "Steve!" the voice said louder, and this time he recognized it.

"Danny?" he whispered finally stilling his fist. Bates was limp in his hands, his face a bloody mess.

"Let him go," Danny said softly. "He's gone, Steve. Let him go." And the detective managed to pry the shrink out of McGarrett's grasp. Once his hands were free, and he had nothing to hold onto, Steve dropped to the floor.

Tears started pouring from his face, while every single memory came crashing back a second time. He didn't want to watch his mother die again, he didn't want his father to blame him for his death, he didn't want his team to tell him they were going to get hurt because of him, but most importantly he didn't want Grace, real or not, informing him about how blindly Danny followed him. About how one day his partner was most likely going to get added to the list of people he had gotten killed.

Steve felt arms wrap around his shoulder, and heard his partner say, "Hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

The SEAL clung to Danny like a life preserver, knowing he was the only thing keeping him grounded. Just like he was the only thing that kept Danny grounded when O'Riley buried him alive. They weren't codependent like Bates said, but they did need each other. It was their friendship that would get them through anything, and Steve knew he had to hold onto that for as long as he could.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

They finally managed to locate a nurse to unlock the door. It took longer than Chin would have liked, and he would have easily attempted to kick the door in had O'Riley not put a hole in his leg. He was limping heavily on it, refusing medical care until he was sure Steve and Danny were okay.

When the door flew open, the first thing Chin noticed was Steve clinging to Danny, the SEAL in the middle of a very scary, very real breakdown. Williams caught Kelly's eye first, and gave him a 'leave them be' look. Chin nodded, turning to one of the nurses.

"I think I'll take that exam now," he told her softly. She nodded just as a couple doctors rushed in to check on Bates and hover over Danny and Steve. Giving them as much room as they could while simultaneously checking to make sure none of their stitches had been ripped open.

Chin knew it was what Steve needed, someone to just sit there and let him have his moment, and if he could pick anyone, it would most definitely be Danny. They were partners, brothers, and would do anything for each other. It was also in that moment that Chin realized he could totally, one-hundred percent, forgive Steve.

Auntie used to say, '_Grudges just weren't worth it,'_ and Chin could think of no truer words. Being angry at Steve wasn't helping anything, especially when he was going to need them. And Chin would give as much help as he could, even if the SEAL tried to push him away. They were O'hana, they had each other's back, and that was all that really mattered at the end of the day.

**The End…**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Yes, this is the end. The rest would have just been recovery, and like I said I didn't want to drag this story out. Maybe I'll do a one-shot with the team getting back together after Steve left... On second thought, I'll most definitely do the one shot. Just not now, I have to clear my plate first. And I was debating whether or not to do a sequel for Start of a Breakdown, but I'm not sure how many of you actually read it or if you want one, and I'm not sure if I could come up with a decent plot****. I have too many ideas and not enough time :D**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read, alerted, reviewed, favorited, supported, or bugged me to finish this story. I know this chapter is later than I usually update, I've just been super busy, and I hope you guys like the length. It's over 3000 words w/o my babbling.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, drop a comment if you like, and I own nothing.**

**Catch ya in the next story.**

**PEACE OUT...**


End file.
